


You don't belong to yourself

by glampire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glampire/pseuds/glampire
Summary: Let go and release all feelings.None of the men who say they really loved me they just wanted to use me to be the perfect wife or a lifeless doll already dead inside.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark/Original Female Character(s), Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Kudos: 1





	You don't belong to yourself

We're buried in broken dreams.  


Looking from up here I see that none of the men who say they really loved me they just wanted to use me to be the perfect wife or in my father's case he would have his ambitions finally fulfilled and nothing mattered to him.  
Looking today I see the pain of my brother who lives an unhappy life and giving himself little by little to disappointment and sadness I also see Catelyn discovering that love is an illusion all she has are her children who happen to be beautiful and deserve a better father I think that if I had lived we would have been companions I would have tried to understand her visions from the south, but what I know I'm already dead.  
When I'm watching Benjen I see pain and sadness shouldn't have left my brother alone not in this world there's Ned who always obedient married a woman that my father chose poor Ned never had the courage to face our father and today pays for it.  
We have Robert who always said he loved me, but never knew me just wanted to dream a doll to be called his, what is missing in Robert is to be responsible for his actions and stop saying that if he had married me he would have been different.  
So we have Rhaegar someone I never really knew maybe it was better nothing he told me was right or made sense everything was confusing like my thoughts today I look at him and wonder who he is and what he really wanted all he has are two children and two unhappy marriages, maybe he paid the price for wanting to take his father off the throne or he deserved it all for being a liar.  
What I really know I've been dead for a long time and I was at peace with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I used a translator so I sorry for any mistake.  
> I think it explains what happened with Lyanna in this fic.


End file.
